


Day 5- Warden

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 5 of BTV's artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 5- Warden

It was nighttime in Thedas and the Herald could finally rest from a day of walking, surrounded by the companions she will soon call friends. 

Elluin, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas were all huddled up around the fire, trying to drive out the chill of the Hinterlands. It was one of the first days traveling together to different destinations. They still tried to know each and spent their free time asking and talking about their life. Tonight it was Elluin’s turn. 

“So, Sparks,” Varric asked, ready to discover more about this strange elf who became their leader. “I’ve heard you fought in the last Blight and got to meet the Hero and King Alistair? Is that true?”

Elluin shrugged. It wasn’t that extraordinary. Many people had the chance to meet them ten years ago, in the turmoil caused by the Blight.

“Yep, I did. And traveled with them, but only for a few days. Not enough to know them well, but I was able to have a few meaningful conversations.”

She smiled bitterly. Those memories were still painful. Her adoptive father died right then, killed by darkspawns. Her failure to save him upset her even after so many years.

“I can’t believe you met them!” Cassandra exclaimed, delighted to learn more details. “How was the Hero? I’ve heard she was a remarkable warrior!”

Elluin snorted. History could change a person’s character so much. The Hero was not a warrior. Tall, thin, and startled by everything, she was a child just out of her shell, in a dangerous and ruthless world. 

“Her name was Arissa. And she was a mage, not a warrior. She had a quiet, warm nature. She tried to save us, even though she had no obligation to do so. We were strangers to her. And when my father was dying, she was very gentle and gave him a painless end with her magic.”

“She healed me. Physically and emotionally and gave me a new purpose in life. I was ready to give up the fight without my father, but she managed to teach me that another death would be a terrible loss. “

“She helped me get to Denerim, to a friend, to heal completely. When I learned that the Archdemon came to fight there, I instantly went to aid her. I had to pay for my debt. I witnessed the sacrifice she did to save the world. And how Alistair cried over her body.”

“Oh, so the King was in love with the Hero, after all. I assumed it was a tale. How romantic!” Cassandra said, barely containing her excitement. 

“More likely stupid, if you ask me”, Varric said, shoving a few branches in the fire. “It’s not at all smart to fall in love when the danger is near.

“What? You believe that, Varric? But in your books, the hero always falls in love, no matter the danger.” Cassandra almost yelled in indignation.

“Look Seeker, a book is just a book. You can’t risk it like that in life. It’s dumb. I’ve seen that once, and it didn’t go well. Things blew up,” Varric said, shifting to face Solas, who has been silent all this time. “ What do you think, Chuckles?”

Solas stared at the fire, deep in thought about the matter.

“I do not think they were foolish to fall in love. Dangerous moments always bring out strong feelings. People should seize any chance for a moment’s respite in times such as those. I am glad they’ve allowed themselves some happiness.”

All of them were speechless, for it was truly astonishing to hear those words from the sober, serious mage. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to hear this from you, Solas.” Elluin commented. “So if I were to fall in love in these precarious times, it won’t mean I’m a terrible, selfish leader, right?”

Solas smiled and responded in a soft voice, glancing directly into her green eyes.

“No, Herald. That would make you more humane.”

Elluin smiled crookedly. She didn’t agree with Solas . No matter how much she admired the Hero, it was hard for her to understand how Arissa could fall in love when the end was near. She promised not to make the same mistake. After all, what were chances for her soulmate to appear right now?


End file.
